Inhumanity
by MTVbabe11
Summary: What if Dean had been made into something evil, something inhuman, a vampire. Please review! Rating for some language and some gore. CHAPTER 7 UP
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short oneshot . . . it could be made into a long story, but for now its this. Takes place after "Dead Man's Blood." What if Dean had been made into a vampire? Reviews are welcomed and loved--and thank you for reading.**

**

* * *

**

As Dean sat, chained up in the vampire's lair, he tried to find the mistakes he made

Maybe it was killing the leader near a band of angry vampires. Or maybe it was that Dean had lagged behind Sam and Dad, feeling horribly exhausted. In the end, the guilt would fall onto Dean's family for not realizing Dean had been knocked out and dragged away--before Dad and Sam even noticed Dean wasn't behind them anymore.

"I could kill you," hissed a voice in his ear. Dean whipped around. It was that girl vampire, the one pained and angry over the death of her boyfriend. "But that wouldn't satisfy me."

"I don't know if I'll be able to satisfy you like your boyfriend could," Dean admitted. She regarded him coldly. She sat down on her knees in front of him, leaning in as she bared sharp, pointed fangs.

"I'm going to make you one of us. I'm going to make you what you tried to destroy," the vampire whispered. Dean's blood ran cold. No. That was the worst possible thing--becoming something he had fought his whole life, something evil, something that killed.

"No," Dean muttered. He panicked. There was no way out for Dean Winchester.

Suddenly she began. Exchanging their blood and turning him evil. He fought for as long as he could--but in the end, Dean lost . . .

"Wake up. I bet your _starving_." Dean woke with a start. There was the vampire girl standing beside him, a horrible glint in your eye. Then he realized how different he felt.

He felt lighter. Drained of blood. And his teeth...sharpened. No doubt about it. There was a horrible emptiness clutching him. Hunger--but not for food, for something horrible and inhuman. Something seemed to be holding him within its grasp. That awful desire for blood, to be what he has been molded into.

Suddenly he understood--that victim, the one that led them here . . . he hadn't understood why she acted like one of them so fast. But now Dean understood. Oh, he understood. His mind was still in him, but barely. Something was gripping him, trying to replace his mind and heart with something sinister.

The days of eternity stretched before him like a never ending road. The days of evil and hatred, the acts of inhumanity and wickedness, the life of a vampire. He tried to hold onto his human side, to Dean, to Sam. But he found it impossible.

_Dean's mind began its slow journey into utter madness . . . _

_

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed! If people like it I'll make it into a longer story . . . with chapters and all of that . . . so please give me some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very sorry, I had some issues with my computer and I reposted this chapter, but it posted something else instead, so I'm reposting it for the second time.**

**A/N Yeah . . . I'm making it longer, which I wanted to do all a long (I just wanted to make sure it was worth it.) Here's chapter number two. I still don't own Sam, Dean, or Supernatural. (Or M&m's) Reviews make my day!**

**

* * *

**

John Winchester watched his youngest son carefully.

John always watched his sons. If he wasn't watching them, who knows what might get them? It had taken a lot of worry to send Dean on his first hunt alone, let alone wonder how Sam was at college. His life was about watching--making sure they came to no harm.

"Sam? You want to come in the truck with me?" John was taking a risk there--taking Sam with him on a car ride. But maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't fight this time. Hell, John didn't care if they even talked. He just wanted Sam there.

"Sure," Sam answered, openly surprised.

As they neared the cars, John hollered over his shoulder, "Dean, you take the Impala--Sam and I are taking my car." There was no response. "Dean!"

As John turned the car key in the lock, he looked behind him. Where the hell was Dean?

"Where'd he go?" Sam asked. If I know, would I be looking? John found himself thinking.

But after a few minutes, it became clear that looking wouldn't help. A horrible dread grew in the pit of his stomach. John knew he asked aloud where Dean could be, but deep down he knew. He gripped the car door as if it kept him from spiraling up into the sky.

"The _vampires!_" Sam whispered.

"The vampires," John quietly confirmed. It was the last quiet moment before all hell broke loose.

The vampire dangled a vial of warm, human blood in front of him. It memorized him as she slowly swung her hand back and forth. Dean wanted it, _so _unbelievably bad. And that's what disgusted him, even more than the blood. She drew back in hand, cradling it in her arms. Swishing her hips from side to side, she sat down Indian style across from Dean.

"I got your breakfast, baby," she whispered. Carefully, as if holding a bomb, the vampire placed the bottle between herself and Dean. Dean lifted his hand as if to swipe at it, push it away, but he couldn't bear to see the blood flowing away from him. A voice whispered in his head to just take it . . . _you're already a vampire . . . there's no turning back . . . drink it . . ._

"Sorry," Dean forced himself to say with a cocky grin. With a shaky hand, he brought out a bag of m&m's from inside his jacket pocket. But even the thought of the chocolate melting in his mouth couldn't replace the vial of fresh liquid . . .

"Go ahead. Try it," she spat. Dean took a blue m&m out of the half empty bag and popped it into his mouth. It tasted like dirt, a horrible sickening taste. Dean tried to force it down his throat, but it kept popping back into his dry mouth. Finally, he spit it out.

And the vampire girl just laughed and laughed.

"This is your chocolate now." She stood and kicked the vial over to him, clearly bored by this game. She turned to the door, crossing the room with long, pale legs. "Until we can trust you, we'll keep you locked up in here." Right before the vampire closed the door to Dean's freedom, she added, "I'll never forgive you for his death. Try not to make things worse for yourself."

Dean sat on the cold floor of the small room for three, long minutes. His humanity seemed to be slowly slipping away . . . breathing deeply, he tried to think of Dad--_the dad who only barks orders at you, who criticizes how you care for a car instead ofappreciating you, the dad who destroyed your childhood--_ and Sam--_the brother who never appreciates you, who left you for college, who left you like everyone else . . . like everyone else . . . Dad and Sam aren't even coming back for you . . ._

Dean snatched up the vial of blood and gulped it down.

**Tbc! Please giveme feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who read and review. I'm sorry it took so long to come out. First the site was down, and then I had a busy spell. Next chapter will be out by Thursday. I still don't own Sam, Dean, or Supernatural, and reviews still make my day!**

* * *

As Sam slipped inside the vampire's lair, he thought about the horrible fight of the night before.

Once the two had realized that the vampires had taken Dean, Sam knew they had to go back right away before anything happened. But no, Dad wouldn't hear of that. Dad wanted to make a plan. Dad wanted to wait until sunrise and sneak Dean out. And what Dad wants, Dad _always_ get.

"We can't leave Dean there all night!" Sam insisted. "Take the frigen' gun if your worried so much!" Dad was examining the Colt, turning it over and over in his hands as if he couldn't believe he possessed.

"There's only four bullets left and more than four vampires. And we can't afford to use bullet. If we waste these, then we can't kill that damn demon," John explained quietly. Sam had stared in shock.

"Killing the demon is more important than saving your son?" But the discussion had been closed, and that was the plan they were using.

As Sam and his dad stared at the rows of sleeping vampires, Sam felt a rush of deja vu. Except last time they were doing this, Dean was there.

Dad had already begun to walk through the rows, glancing at the hammocks as he walked by. Suddenly, Dad motioned to Sam. Sam quickly slipped through two hammocks to join Dad.

"_Dean,"_ he mouthed. He pointed over to a hammock in the far corner, and sure enough, Dean was nestled inside. Sam nodded in answer, and together the two made their way over to Dean.

Sam exhaled quietly as he looked over the sleeping Dean. (And why was Dean sleeping in a hammock anyway?) He looked a little pale--loss of blood probably--but besides that unharmed. Dad placed a hand over Dean's mouth so he didn't make any noise out of surprise, and whispered Dean's name softly.

Dean's eyes flickered open. His large, intense eyes registered the situation. Dad removed his hand, and Sam exhaled once more. Dean was awake. Dean was fine.

Dean _hissed_.

Sam was taken back for a second, but even more so when Dean skillfully leapt to his feet.

And sprung onto Dad!

Dad fell back in surprise, and Dean clawed him in an animal like way. He was agile, and fought with a strange speed. Fists flew as Dean shoved his father to the ground. Trying not to hurt Dean, Dad fought back, pushing Dean away, shocking his face as Dean opened his mouth.

A vampire. Dean was a vampire. Sam felt sick as he digested the information. The other vampires awoke, but the girlfriend one hushed them, kept them in their hammocks. Sam broke out of his trance and attempted to pull the two apart. A small trickle of blood rolled down the floor . . .

"I knew he was broken," the vampire girl said to another.

"Dean!" Sam hollered.

Suddenly Dean froze. He pulled away slowly, sinking to his feet. Dad scrambled to his feet and took his place next to Sam.

"Get out of here," Dad quietly ordered. Sam made no move to answer, nor did he leave. He just continued his staring contest with the strangely still vampires.

"Sam-" Dad began.

"Sam. Just leave," came a strangled whisper. Sam broke eye contact in surprise. It was Dean's words, and at Dean's command, Sam turned and ran.

"Kate! Come on!" he heard a vampire cry as she leapt forward. Kate tugged her back and told the group "Let them go." in a cold, calculating voice. Sam heaved open the door and slipped out, hearing the thud of his Dad behind him. Sam ran and ran to the beat of his father's footsteps. He ran and ran until Sam reached the clearing where the two cars stood parked. Sam wanted to collapse onto the half-dead grass and take it all in, but instead he leaned against the Impala. Dean's baby.

"Didn't see that coming," Dad muttered to himself, stooped down with his hands pressed on shaky knees. Sam straightened.

"Dad, we _have_ to back. This is Dean we're talking about. He looked scared, man! We gotta get him out of there. We got to preserve his human side or something! There has to be some way . . . some way we can reverse this and make it all better . . ."Sam rambled, and insane panic taking over.

"Sam," Dad sharply interrupted. Sam watched his father consider.

"What are we going to do?" Sam demanded. His dad looked tired. Dad didn't need this. The whole frigen family didn't need this. Most of all, Dean didn't need this. That was one of the few times Sam had ever seen his brother terrified and vulnerable, and Sam didn't like it.

"There are ways to reverse what happened," Dad finally admitted. "They're rare and risky...we'll need to research. Here's the plan. We'll research for the rest of the day. Tomorrow we'll go back and get Dean. Even if we don't have a way to reverse what happened, we can preserve his human side, like you said--"

"He might just attack us," Sam pointed out.

"We need to trigger his human side--at least that's what happened today. We'll figure it out. I'll go to a hospital and get some blood from a man whose about to die. We can handle this," Dad answered. Worry was evident in his voice.

_I wish,_ they both silently added.

Mean while, Kate walked over to Dean. She squatted down next to Dean with a smirk, whispering in his ear as he stared straight ahead in horror, not fighting or a smartass for once . . .

"You don't need them," Kate whispered. "You have _us_ now."

* * *

Tbc! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A****/N: Let me start by saying I'm SOOOO SORRY! I got sick with a flu like thing last week and have spent a lot of time sleeping. I just haven't felt up to writing. (Bows head in SHAME) But I'm back now, and ready to write again. Here's chapter four--and in case you forgot, I still don't own Sam or Dean or Supernatural. **

**Note: I don't remember what the vampire's "lair" looked like, so forgive me for inaccuracies, and feel free to correct.**

**WARNING: For now on there will be some language and some gore. **

**

* * *

**

Dean sat there for a while.

The rest of the vampires had climbed into shaky hammocks, giving into the death like slumber. But not Dean. Dean wouldn't let himself give into the exhaustion and pain. Going into a dreamless sleep would have been great--no guilt and no hurt. But Dean hated himself far too much to give himself that simple pleasure.

His family was _disgusted_ with him. They had left and they certainly were coming back for Dean. Dean had one chance to get away, and he blew it. No, more than that. Dean had freakin' attacked his own family. His own flesh and blood that was risking it all to rescue him from this inhumanity.

Dean started to black out, his new body yearning desperately for the sleep. Fuzzy black dots danced before him. Reluctantly, he rose to he slowly rose to his feet and was smacked in the head with waves of dizziness. Feeling slightly drunk, he stumbled over to the hammock he knew as his own and collapsed into it. But before Dean could think more, before he even had a chance to sink into the hammock, Dean's eyes were closed and his brain was off.

So Dean slept.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Well. There's a webpage about vampires. Says that if a vampire cuts his or her own head off it'll be reversed."

_That's a load of crap. _"Yeah, just in time for them to die from having their damn head cut off," John grunted. He rubbed his forehead and scrolled down, searching for any mention of reversing a vampire attack. Finally he powered the laptop off and turned to a pile of books John had retrieved from his truck. Books were always more of his thing than webpage's.

Sam, who was hunched over his laptop, straightened and moved his mouse up and down the screen twice before standing. "I'll go get us dinner," he offered. Great. John needed break from his book smart sun desperately. So John nodded and began flipping through a worn book, not really expecting to find anything in its yellow pages.

John slammed the book shut and rubbed his temples once more. Like this was really what he needed--they should be demon hunting right now. Inspired, John dragged the laptop over once more and did some research. His lips parted slightly in surprise as he scanned through websites and emails.

When Sam got back, gripping a Burger Kind bag in his hand, John was packing up.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sam asked in shock as he dumped the greasy bag on a motel table.

Without even bothering to look up, John replied that yes, he was. Then of course he had to explain that the demon was coming to Salvation, and they had to get there _now._ They were so close, so close to sending a bullet through the heart of the evil creature. Nothing was more important.

Nothing.

"Dad, we can't leave Dean!" cried Sam. Past Sam was an open window. The sun was setting. The sky was a mix of deep pinks and purples and an amazing peace that the world below the sky didn't seem to possess.

"Sam, the demon is going to be there tomorrow night. We got to get there. Now." Glancing up at Sam and away from the open window, he could see the shock rolling off from Sam and an anger taking its place. Oh God, here we go.

"We are _not_ leaving Dean.

"Sam." John stopped his urgent packing and sat down. That bag of food was looking pretty good to John's starving stomach, but John brushed his hunger aside. "The damage is done. Nothing is going to change for Dean in the next two days. We kill the fuckin' demon; we come back and kill the fuckin' vampire inside Dean."

"Things are going to change," Sam insisted. "His mind--you even had said before--"

"Things were different before."

Sam considered, clearly searching for a compromise. He found one. "What if we stay here tonight and try to get Dean tomorrow morning. If we can't get him right away, we'll head to Salvation. If we can get him, we'll head to Salvation."

Now it was John's turn to carefully consider. "We won't have enough time. Salvation is a few hours away--and we'll need to find the baby, the house . . ." John trailed off.

"We've done it before with limited time," Sam pointed out.

"We had three of us before!" John yelled. There was a long pause, and Sam's next words were quiet and calculating.

"If we try and rescue him tomorrow, we might have three of us."

"We might not," John suggested meekly.

"Dad!"

"Fine," John reluctantly told Sam "Fine." Turning away from his youngest son, John snatched a bag of fries from the Burger King bag and went back to browsing through old books.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Night came too quickly for Dean, who was still tired. But it rolled around anyway, and Dean found himself unable to slip back into slumber. Already the rest of the vampires were up and about, none were even in the room anymore. Dean heaved himself up and planted his feet firmly on the floor. No dizziness this time around.

He searched around for a doorway and finally found two. There was a separate bedroom off to the side, the one Kate slept in alone. Of course, the rest were confined to the large room. Walking away with a shake of his head he found the other doorway and walked out in frenzy.

Vampires were everywhere, and they were wild. They slipped into the night and back in again. There were girls dancing and beer bottles littered about. One vampire was really wild. He had large muscles and looked drunk--though how a vampire could get drunk eluded Dean. Could they drink beer? The vampire had a beer bottle in his left hand as he talked to a girl. If Dean had seen the girl in a club, he probably would have hit on her. She danced and swung her hips, all the time sipping blood.

The vampire saw Dean and said something to the girl. Then he stumbled over, a wide grin on his face. Pointed teeth seemed to point at Dean. "Want some blood, Dean-o?" he asked in a slurred voice. What was his name again?

_Dean-o? DEAN-O?_

"Sure." Dean knew the only way they'd ever let him out into the crisp night was by earning their trust, and Dean intended to get out. Soon. The vampire grinned again and held out the beer bottle, which turned out to be a mix of beer and blood. "On second though I'll pass." Dean turned away from the bottle.

"Your loss!" the drunken vampire called out. Ryan, that was it.

That's when Dean noticed the tall, proud barn doors. Quietly, he slinked over and pushed on a door. It started to swing open but Dean caught it and exhaled. He had half of his body in the cold air now, just a little more . . .

"And where do you think your going?" came a familiar voice. Dean whirled around to see Kate standing there, one hand on her hips.

"Though I might get some Chinese food," Dean explained, giving her the famous smile. It worked--in an amused way she came over and grabbed his arm swinging him back into the barn and slamming the door.

"I'm not letting you leave." Okay, so maybe it didn't work, Dean realized. Giving her another smile, he walked away. A hunger was clawing at him, but Dean was scared to drink blood. He remembered what had happened last time . . .

_Dean snatched up the blood and gulped it down._

_Suddenly a new energy flowed into him as the blood flowed down his throat. Warmth and life spread through him. Dean stood and confidently walked over to the closed door. He knew he could open it--just had to tap into that supernatural vampire strength._

_A moment later and the door was open. Dean walked out--it was a lot more quite. Kate was crying, tears falling out of dark eyes on the dirty floor. There was whispering and groups of vampires huddled together. But then, almost at the same time, their heads lifted and they stared at Dean._

_Kate wiped away her tears fast and replaced it with a glare. "We broke him," she whispered. Dean came over._

_"Got any more blood?" Dean asked. He wanted more, more, more. The thirst was overpowering._

_"Maaaybe," slurred Ryan. A sexy girl smiled and held out a small bottle halfway full. Dean winked and took it, pouring the blood down his throat._

_"So he's one of us now?" came a sweet girl's voice. Dean glanced at a surprising innocent looking girl--but somehow he knew her looks deceived. She was the last victim. No, not a victim, Dean thought. A vampire is not a victim. Dean is not a victim, not anymore. He was a vampire, and happy to be one._

_"The s-sun rising," came Kate's hoarse whisper. We crawled over to her hammock in a private bedroom and sprawled out in it._

_"Already?" Dean asked, turning to look for the rest of the vampire's reaction. They gave him nods and went over to there own hammocks._

_"My names Jess," the sexy girl informed him. Wiggling her butt at him, she pranced over to a hammock and pointed to one across from her. "And that's your hammock."_

He would have loved to say the whole thing was hazy and foggy. He would have loved to say he didn't remember how thirsty and happy he had felt. He would have loved to say it was dream like.

But honestly, Dean remembered the whole thing as clear as anything.

For the first time in his life, Dean isolated himself. He stood off by himself and turned away if anyone bothered to look his way, even when Jess looked like she would have loved to come over and hang on to Dean's every word.

Suddenly Dean made a choice. It wasn't giving up, not really. He would do it to save others. He would do it in a few days if no one rescued him. He would do it if he couldn't escape. Escape the inhumanity.

Dean would slice his own head off.

**A/N: And that's where I leave you. Thank you readers, and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Let me start by begging for forgiveness. Chapter 4 came out...correct me if I'm wrong...May 14th. I won't bother with the very long story of why I haven't written; though the key words are sleep away camp. And now, here is chapter 5. Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

Even before the alarm clock broke the silence of early morning, Sam was awake.

When it began to shriek, he wasted no time in leaping out of bed. Sam ripped his jacket off a chair and stuffed his feet into shoes Dad crawled out of the motel bed and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock before he got ready. A tense silence surrounded the relatives as they prepared for the unexpected. And when they left the motel, heading for the car with grim expressions plastered on their faces, the tense silence remained.

Sam cleared his throat. "Okay, so basically, we need to find a worse of phrase that triggers Dean back to his human side, than smuggle him out?"

"Suppose so," Dad muttered. Even Sam could tell his father was anxious to get to Salvation and didn't actually think this morning trip was going to do any good. They key turned and the engine roared to life. "Sam . . . listen. I know you think that I don't care about Dean. I do. And I'll do whatever it takes to get him back--you just got to understand that we're so close . . ."

"It's okay." It was too early in the morning for a father-son moment; besides, Sam didn't believe a word his father was saying. Dad let the subject drop and continued to drive to the old clearing, one they were beginning to know very well. The trip on foot between the clearing and the barn took no time at all, just running, a quickened heart, and worry.

The vampires were basically in the same places as before. He slowly and quietly made his way over to where Dean had been last time.

Except Dean wasn't there.

Which would be okay, if it wasn't for the fact that Dean was no where to be found. "In here," Dad whispered, pointing to a door they hadn't checked yet. Sam and Dad quietly slipped into the darkness of that room. And by darkness, he meant darkness. It was pitch black, and the silence seemed deadly. But out of the fog of silence, came a sharp noise.

The door slowly closing behind them.

The lights flickered twice, than off once more. Only enough for Sam to get a glance of another vampire in the room. A girl. Kate. Speaking in an even and icy tone, she explained, "Don't move. Not unless you want Dean to be destroyed. Don't move until I tell you that you can. One move, just one, and he's dead. Is that clear?" A long pause before Dad answered.

"It's clear."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah."_ And don't call me Sammy,_ he silently added.

The lights turned on, and this time, they stayed on. But the sight in front of Sam almost made him wish that he had remained in the darkness of the room.

Dean was chained to the wall. His head was bowed down, but when Dean raised it, an insane hunger covered his face. It wasn't Dean. This...this thing was an animal crazy with a hunger, a thirst. This wasn't Dean.

"Your dear Dean hasn't had a_ thing _to drink since his first taste of blood. And new vampires need a constant flow of blood. Dean here, he isn't doing so well without blood. But that's okay, because I brought him two vessels that are full of warm, rich blood." She whispered a few words in Dean's ear. He nodded in agreement. Then Kate broke the chains, allowing Dean to fall down. Then he stood, a smile playing on his lips, as he waited. Kate stepped into the doorway and gripped the handle of the door. "And do realize, if he doesn't get blood from you two, we'll just leave him in here, where eventually he'll half die. Dean would be unable to move from weakness. He'd just lay here, with only his mind and a horrible pain, a horrible hunger, for the rest of eternality. I'll be leaving now. You two can move."

The door closed, and was locked.

Dean suddenly pounced, aiming for Sam. Sam scrambled to the side as Dean lunched again, this time managing to pin Sam down. His animals were incredibly animal like for a vampire. Agile, but animal like. Dean twisted Sam's head and was forcing teeth onto his neck. But Sam wasn't going to allow the death to come. Sam punched the left side of Dean's face. Dean fell back; just long enough for Sam to get to his feet. Where the fuck was Dad?

Dad had left Sam to fend for himself, trusting Sam compactly for once. He was grabbing the chains from the wall and tugging them over.

"Knock him out!" Dad ordered. Dean reached his arms out to pin Sam, but Sam used his owns arms to hold him off. They stayed like that for a moment, hands touching, before Dean shoved him. Sam let go before he smashed into a wall. Than he grabbed Dean's shoulders, twisted him around, and slammed his head into the wall. Not hard enough for pain, just hard enough to knock him out. Dean fell to the floor with a _thump._

Dad wrapped the chains around Dean and secured them, so Dean was prisoner once more in the tiny room. They spent the ten minutes it took Dean to wake up discussing possible trigger words.

When Dean woke, he thrashed against the lock, glowering at his relatives with a crazy thirst.

"DEAN!" Sam cried desperately, since it had worked last time. It didn't work this time.

Dad took charge, trying all the words they thought could possible help: Dean, Sam, John, Jess, Demon, Cassie, Broken, Cult, Fire, and Lawrence, Kansas...

"Dean," Sam whispered. "Don't become the thing you once hunted." Sam wasn't sure what word did it, but suddenly Dean snapped out of it.

He knit his eyebrow together, looked from side to side, and then at the chains wrapped around him.

"_Damn it,"_ were Sam's brothers first words. "God damn it!"

"Let's untie him-" Sam said as he reached down to untangle the chains.

"Wait." Dad stepped forward and looked Dean in the eyes. "We're going to bring you back home. We'll get you something to drink, but you have to stay in control. Do you hear me? You have to stay in control."

Dean smiled. "It's what I do best." Sam didn't point out how completely false this statement had become; he just nodded and unwrapped Dean. Dean stumbled to his feet and nearly fell back down.

"You okay?" Sam asked. Dean put a hand on the wall, than ripped it off right away.

"Just a little dizzy," he muttered. Dad grimaced, and looked around the room.

"That window. The small one in the right corner. If we could pry it open, I bet we could sneak out."

Only a moment later Dad had somehow opened the window. Dean stepped forward first, but Dad stopped him and motioned for Sam to lead the way. Sam could see the anger in Dean's eyes building at not being trusted. That wasn't good. They had to keep him calm, keep him human.

Sam managed to get through, and the older members of the family squeezed through the opening in the wall as well. Sam slowed down his pace until his Dad caught up. Than he whispered, hoping Dean wouldn't even notice the action: "Now what?"

Dad didn't answer. Just kept walking. Just kept walking in silence until they reached the motel. And only inside the motel with Dean on the armchair and Sam standing unsure did he open his mouth.

"I need to get to Salvation. ASAP." Oh, God. They finally get Dean back but his mind is still on a town miles away. Dad must have sensed Sam's reaction, because he added, "A woman is going to die, Sam, unless we stop this. We can stop it and end it, but we need to get to Salvation."

"So let's go," Dean suggested.

"I don't know if you should come--the way you are..." Dad slowly answered. The anger was still building...

"I'm still Dean! They haven't deleted who I am!" Dean yelled.

"Your not...the same person. I know you want to be, but as of now, _your not."_ Dean froze his face completely blank and masked.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"I'm going to head to the hospital...get Dean some blood. You're in charge, Sammy," Dad ordered as he left. The motel was thrown into silence.

"I need some air," Dean said, leaping to his feet.

"I dunno, Dean."

"I'll be back soon," Dean insisted as he raced out, slamming the door behind him, sending Sam into complete isolation.

Sam sighed and grabbed a coke. But the taste was too sharp. It didn't taste right. Nothing tasted right. The light bulb providing most of the light in the room flickered. Sam reached out a hand and knocked it until it stayed on. He reached for the book he'd been reading. It's an okay book, Sam decided, but the writing could improve. He began to flip to his page.

Then something hard hit him on the head. There was a terrible pain and blood on his hands and a presence in the room and then darkness covered the confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Chapter six has arrived! It's not as long as I would have liked...and about four months since the last update. No excuses from me. I have to admit, when I started this series I LOVED Supernatural, but come season 2 I'm not as in to it. I will still do this story, but since it takes place about the time of "Salvation" and will be very different, it's almost an AU. Sorry again for the long wait, and of course, thanks for reading.

* * *

John Winchester had always believed that he knew best when it came to his boys, but lately, he was starting to wonder.

What if he hadn't given Dean his obsession of hunting? Dean would be normal right now, and John wouldn't feel so damn guilty. Guilty about Dean's fate and how much he _hated_ looking at Dean while he was like this. Vampires didn't deserve pity or care. They deserved an ax to their neck. So it took everything John had to go to that hospital and steal blood--healthy blood--to give to Dean. He did it quickly, mercilessly, even when anger and disgust boiled up inside him. And by the time John was back at the motel, he had almost tricked his mind into believing that he had accepted Dean for now.

Except the motel was empty when he got home. John cursed and slammed the vial of blood down onto the table. "Sam?" he barked. "Dean?"

John wandered into the bathroom and back out. The anger had died down and worry had taken its place. Just then the door swung open and in ran Dean.

"Where the hell is your brother?" John asked Dean. It was impossible for Dean to pale, but his eyes widened a bit and his mouth was set in a grim line.

"I don't know, Dad," he said, his voice breaking. "I've been looking for him--"

"If you did something I swear to God," John roared, grabbing Dean by the shirt. What was he thinking? Dean was one of them now.

"I would never do that to Sammy." John didn't believe him, didn't care that Dean never lied to him. He shoved Dean against the wall.

"Where's Sam?" he questioned, his eyes ablaze.

"I don't know!" Dean screamed. "But the light was flickering and there's blood on the chair, and _please let go!"_ John had never heard Dean like that before. Ever. So slowly he backed up and let Dean fall.

"You have an idea who it was, huh?" John asked Dean. Dean nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I think it was the thing that took Mom," Dean replied. John walked over to chair where the blood had already begun to dry.

"Why do you think that?" John said in the calmest voice he could muster.

"I saw something when I came back."

"What?"

"A person...disappearing or something. They had yellow eyes." John's breath caught in his throat. That didn't make sense. Why would they take Sammy now, when the demon was supposed to be in Salvation? "And Dad?" Dean continued. "I think your right. I think we should go to Salvation."

0oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sam slowly mustered enough energy to open his eyes. He let all the facts slide in front of him one by one, free for him to flip over and examine in his mind. It was of vital importance that Sam knew all he could. That wasn't much though. Just that

1. The light had been flickered.

2. He had been sleep for a few hours at least, due to a concussion.

3. Dean was a vampire.

4. Dad was at the hospital, but he wanted to be at Salvation.

4. He had no idea where he was.

Sam couldn't find a relation or connection between everything. His mind still felt cloudy and his head spun. The lighting in the room he was in was bad. All Sam could make out was dirty blood stained walls with peeling beige wall paper, a wooden door, and an old chair lying in the corner on its side. When Sam tried to get up from his seated position, he found his muscles sore and unable to move much. So Sam stayed slumped, all the while a war of information bouncing around in his head.

The door opened. A man entered. Tall, strong, light brown hair.

Shining yellow eyes.

Before Sam could say a word, the demon spoke. "I need your help, Sam."

0oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dean and his dad arrived in Salvation in silence. Dean, having regaining composure, asked Dad what he thought about anything. But John wouldn't answer, just glare and drive. They had opted to take one car to save time, but what was the use if Dean couldn't talk? He could eat, though. Before they left, Dad had tossed him the vial. Dean had snuck off to the bathroom and drained it. Warm life spread through him, before he reminded himself he was sort of dead. Dean brushed the thought away though. He felt great. Almost a little drunk. Dean had come out of the bathroom relieved--because he had started to stare at his dad's neck too much--and full of energy. Until he had caught his dad's look, disgusted, embarrassed, and horrified. Dean's mood plummeted and he saw Sam's face clear in his mind. This was no time to feel hurt or happy; this was a time to save Sam. Dean stood taller despite his shame and began to walk to the car.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"We're going to find what woman's falling victim and stake out her house," Dad explained. "See if we can't find Sam."

The job of finding out that the woman was was given to Dean. He felt a little cocky for the first time in a long time as he approached the hospital. This shouldn't be a problem.

There was a problem, though it had nothing to do with the hospital. Dean had sweet talked, lied, flirted, persuaded, and schemed until he received the information needed. It was just like before, except for Dean's new paler color. That wasn't a problem either. The problem came as he was walking back to where the car was parked,

A tall lean man was walking quickly. His jacket was worn but he looked pretty healthy. A mop of dark hair shielded his features, except when his head turned and his bright eyes zoomed in on Dean briefly.

Sam saw Dean and kept on walking,

* * *

That's where I leave you! Thank you for reading and PLEASE review, good or bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is! Finally--an update. (Despite it's shortness in length) Again I am so sorry, and yes, sadley, this is a filler chapter. (cringes) After this expect four more chapters, which will be out eventually. Thank you so much for your patience, and no, I don't own Supernatural or the guys.

* * *

_A tall lean man was walking quickly. His jacket was worn but he looked pretty healthy. A mop of dark hair shielded his features, except when his head turned and his bright eyes zoomed in on Dean briefly. _

_Sam saw Dean and kept on walking, _

Dean Winchester was rarely surprised.

When a ghost or spirit snuck up and attacked, Dean was startled. When he realized who was causing the trouble in a case, he was anxious. It took a lot to really shock Dean. But that had.

He knew Sam had seen him, had seen Sam's eyes meet him for a split second before flickering back to the road ahead. "Sam?" Dean said. "Sam!"

There was a car, a big white jeep, going down the road, but Dean crossed in front of it and ran after Sam. "Sam!" he called again. Sam kept walking, his long legs beating the ground.

Dean had reached an intersection. Sam ran across the street, but Dean was stopped by the same white jeep. It only took a second, but when the other side of the street was in view again, Sam had vanished. _Cliché, _Dean thought vaguely as he stared at the empty sidewalk across the street. _Pretty damn cliché. _

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

The demon liked Sam's body. It was interesting. It possessed powers.

So the demon walked on using Sam's legs, past Sam's brother and off to a very secret place. The demon wasn't quite ready for John and Dean. There was still a little more business to be taken care of.

Yet the demon couldn't resist baiting John, so the morning after Dean spotted "Sam," he found a small note taped onto the car's rearview mirror.

OoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I knew it," Dean said as he stared at the note. He turned to John. "It was Sam. It really was."

An uneasy feeling attacked John's stomach. He grabbed the note and read it quickly.

_This is Sam. _

_Don't look for me. I'm here in Salvation and I'm fine. We can meet up soon and I'll explain to you what's going on. _

_In the meantime stay slow. Things are worse than you think. _

_I know a lot more about that thing that killed Mom and Jess. It's not safe to write it here though, or to talk yet. _

_And in case you don't think it's really me talking, the code words are "airplane fright." _

_Sam _

"I don't like it," John muttered.

"The code words don't mean a damn thing," Dean agreed, tossing the note onto the car's hood.

John picked it up and read it again, his eyes glued to certain sentences.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked. John looked at him, really looked at him. Dean was pale and his mouth closed immediately when he was done talking. No charming smiles or bull. This was Dean but it wasn't Dean. Vaguely John knew he should be worried about both sons, that it was only a matter of time before Dean turned. But then he blinked and heard the question.

He sighed. "We wait."

* * *

So there you go, a short filler chapter before a few long dramatic ones. Thanks for reading

And here's a small preview for what's going to happen next chapter: their going to find Sam in a place they've never been to but we've seen, and Dean's going to bite his first human.


End file.
